Skating
by Shyki
Summary: Spencer has a new partner for work and wants the team to meet her but she has a brother will love blossom between Tala and Queens Bro...I suck at summary's


Skating

Well another day another story to which I must write...Well enough of my stupidness on with my story. Tala is like thy main character of the story so there are more POV of him than King.

Pairing: Tala and King, slight Queen and Mariam.

Warning: Swearing and some OOC ness.

_Thinking, _"Talking", "_stressing a word when talking_".

King's POV

Beep, Beep, Be-Smash.

_Argh, what time is it...No way! It's only 6...Queen will die...I hate it when she resets my alarm clock. _I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I washed my face and took a shower then got dressed and went downstairs.

"Finally, you wake up." Queen said.

"Mrr" I slurred..._Wait a minute I don't slur...maybe I'm still not awake...Ya, maybe she is useful, COFFEE!_ I quickly went to the coffee maker and took a cup and poured some for myself. _Mmmm, coffee._

When I turned around to ask Queen what day it was, I saw she was sulking. "What's wrong?" I asked. Very bad mistake.

"You _promised_ you would take me to the skating rink...But no _doubt_ you forgot." she cried. I cringed at the sound and sighed. _This is gonna be a very long day._

Tala's POV

In Tala's Dream.

"Wake up" a voiced said softly. I giggled at the sound of the voice it sounded familiar. "Wake up" it said again softly. All of a sudden my world was shaking and the voice was screaming for me to wake up.

In reality.

"Wake the fuck up Tala" Bryan screamed.

I opened my eyes blurrily. _What the fuck just happened...I was having such a nice dream when...BRYAN!_ I suddenly lunged at him grabbing him around the neck trying to choke him. We started wrestling on the floor, to bad for me he's like taller, heavier, and stronger than me. Before I knew it he was sitting on my stomach.

"Get. Off." I clearly stated. Did he though, no. That was until my hero (Ian) squirted Bryan with a water gun. Bryan jumped off of me and started chasing Ian around the house. _Peace._ That was until I heard Spencer yell we were going to the skating rink. _Crap._

So I got changed and headed downstairs and found Bryan full of water, Ian having a bruise on his right arm and leg, Spencer reading the newspaper, and Kai glaring at Spencer. I sat by Kai and started glaring at Spencer as well. Soon enough Bryan joined us along with Ian. We waited at least 15 min before Spencer put down the newspaper and looked at us.

"What?" Spencer asked. _What? He didn't just ask that, he knows exactly why we are glaring at him._

"Why in hell are we going to the fucking skating rink?" Asked Bryan. _Good question Bryan, one to which I want the answer to._

"Because" he stated. _...Can he do that? I mean there has to be a reason...maybe it has something to do with worrrrrkk...OMG._

"We are not going to meet your new partner for your work!" I practically screamed out. He looked at me and sighed, _I knew it there had to be a logically reason to why we had to go_. Then he looked up..._Nooo, he's been with Max to long! The puppy eyes must..resist.. sigh..were doomed!_

"Fine, we'll go." He was almost jumping up and down from his seat when I said that. Ian looked slightly happy. But Bryan and Kai were completely mad...why you might ask...because they can't skate. _This will be a very long day._

King's POV

_Great so I'm gonna meet her new partner in crime and some of his friends at the skating rink. Well at least I won't know them right? Right?..._Well we finally arrived she's wearing a black sweater and pink sweat pants. I'm wearing a white sweater with blue sweat pants.

"Yea, we're finally here well let's go register up and get some skates...Come on King!" she yelled. _Geez, could you yell any louder! My poor ears!_

"I'm a coming, I'm a coming." I said. But I stopped dead in my tracks. _Wow flaming red hair, perfect body, violet eyes, and gorgeous ass. He's really hott! I wonder who he is?_

I was pulled out of my trance when Queen giggled and pulled me along. So we are in the changing rooms putting on our skates when she decides to ask a question. "Do you like him?" she giggled. _Grrr, she might be my sister but I just want to kill her right now! _" Welllll?" she taunted.

"Yes" I reluctantly said. She squealed and kept saying I had a crush well I was furious. But she finally stopped, but when I saw the ice anger welled up inside of me. "I hate ice" I stated. But when I saw that boy on the ice I quickly got on when I saw queen going over to them. But when I saw Kai I stopped dead in my tracks. _Shit._

Normal Pov

King tried stopping on the ice but failed miserably, and fell flat on his face. When he looked up a hand was outstretched to help him up. He took it without seeing who the person was and fell into their chest. He then looked up to thank the person but blushed instead.

"Hey you alright?" Tala's husky voice reached King's ears and he nodded shyly. He tried standing on his feet but failed. "Hehe seems you don't know how to skate...Name's Tala."

"Names...King. And t-thank y-you." King said blushing. Tala just smiled and helped him over to where his sister and where Tala's friend's were.

"Hello, I'm Queen, Spencer's new partner." Queen said happily extended out her hand for one of them to shake. Bryan accepted it nodding.

"Names Bryan, the midget is Ian, you know Spencer, the one who has your brother is Tala, and Kai says he knows you?" Bryan said. Kai nodded and started explaining how he knows King and Queen to Ian, Bryan, and Tala.

"Hello Spencer." King said kindly. Bowing before shaking Spencer's hand. Suddenly a shriek filled the air. "Oh, great." King grumbled.

Out of no where Mariam came bounding up latching herself to Queen kissing her on the lips. "When did you come to Russia Queen?" said the hyper blunette. And suddenly they were enveloped in a conversation.

"Sooo, King I heard from Kai that your gay." Said a very cheeky Ian.

"Ummm...yeah your point?" asked King. Bryan smirked hearing this and almost instantly forming a plan in his head. And wobbly skated to a bench to sit on. He fell over 5 times with Kai at his tail. "You, know I think I'll go join them." King said.

"Umm..no you won't." said Tala as he grabbed King's arm and started skating with King.

"But I can't skate!" King yelled. In the mean time Bryan was talking to Kai about something smirking the whole time though. Suddenly Kai stood up but fell over instead yelling cuss's in various languages.

"Having trouble Kai?" laughed Tala as he skated by with a scared King.

Ian was going fast past everything in sight. He just about ran into 5 people but he missed him. On his way past Bryan and Kai again Bryan picked him up by the back of his shirt. "Hey, lemme go Bryan. I want to skate!" said a pissed off Ian.

"Alright, I'll let you go if you do something for me, ok?" asked Bryan. Ian looked at him weirdly put nodded his head, so Bryan put him down and started whispering the plan. Ian smirked after Bryan was done explaining everything and raced off. "Alright, Kai go get into your position, plan 'Ice Kiss' is in motion.

Tala and King were slowly making their way around the rink. "So, you enjoying yourself King?" Tala asked. King nodded blushing a little.

Then out of no where Ian came racing up which knocked King off balance sending him to the ice ground, he could hear Tala yelling at Ian. But when Tala reached down to help King, Kai pushed Tala down and in result the Russian connected his and Kings lips in a kiss.

They stared at each other for a minute before King got up and tried to skate away leaving a very confused redhead. But when Tala got up he didn't follow King he went straight to Bryan yelling swears at him. Bryan just shrugged and asked Tala a question, Tala was about to answer when he stopped he turned bright red and followed King to the change rooms.

In the Change rooms.

Tala walked in finding King sitting there untying his skates not looking up to see Tala. "What do you want?" King snapped at Tala.

Tala didn't falter though instead he took off his skates and watched King put on his boots. When King finished Tala pulled him into his lap, holding onto him tight so he couldn't run away. "Let me go Tala! Let me gooo!" King screamed.

"No." was Tala's simple answer. He instead wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller teen. With lots of struggling and effort King just couldn't get out of his grip. So, he just sighed and leaned into the embrace.

"What do you want Tala?" asked King again, only in a softer tone and voice. Tala just hummed and rocked them both back and forth. Slowly lowing his arms grip into a loose hold on the waist.

King sighed and was beginning to fall asleep, but before he did he heard Tala say three words which he didn't understand. Then he drifted off to sleep Tala still holding him. Soon sleep consumed Tala as well as they were both asleep in each others arms.

In the Blitzkrieg Boys' Home with King and Queen as well.

Tala's POV

_Argh, what happened...King...Bryan...fell...kiss...oh now I remember. Must kill Bryan! _I slowly got up from my bed and went downstairs to where Spencer, Ian, Kai, Queen, and Bryan were talking. I walked right past them. Spencer calling something to me.

_Ya! The kitchen, ok now where is the stupi-ahh there it is._ I grabbed the item going back to the living room pulling Bryan with me to the Dining room. He looked at me, and I held up the soon to be covered with blood knife. He stared wide eyed at me. But then he had the nerve to smirk at me, I frowned and lunged.

Ok, people remember right at the beginning of this fic I said he was taller, stronger, and heaver than me...well those traits come in right about...now.

He grabbed a hold of my wrist that contained the knife I tried cutting him but it wouldn't cut him. I felt furious, when he grabbed the object out of my hand and waved his finger at me. I think his teasing finally started to kick in because I started crying on the floor.

He was right next to me asking me what was wrong I blocked him out. Trying to forget he existed, I heard yelling and someone pulling me into their embrace. I could tell it was Spencer no one else could have put me in their lap trying to comfort me. But I kept ignoring them.

Normal POV

"What the fuck did you do Bryan?" Spencer yelled. Bryan was shaking in a corner crying whispering things in Russian to himself. Spencer couldn't quite figure out what was wrong with the smaller teen so he called the others in here.

"What happened?" said a very concerned Kai. Spencer just shrugged and pointed to Bryan in the corner. Kai and Ian went to Bryan along with Queen and Spencer and King stayed trying to calm Tala down.

"Tal, come on stop crying' and tell us what happened?" King said softly as if he were talking to a child. Tala stopped crying and looked at him. He then crawled into Kings arms whimpering and crying with King stroking his hair and saying soft things to him.

Kai came back and told them what had happened in here but said that Bryan doesn't know why Tala is crying. Queen then came up and said that maybe it was the teasing that got to Tala not what Bryan did but said.

"Come on Tala what happened...We are here for you." Ian said quietly, rubbing Tala's back.

"I'm sorry Tala." everyone looked at Bryan who had tears in his eyes again. "I'm really sorry I didn't mean it...it's just..just..." then he started crying again.

Tala said something and tried to stop crying, but he couldn't. Bryan wiped away his tears understanding that he was forgiven. He asked King if he could hold Tala, King nodded and gave Tala to Bryan. Then the others walked out of the room.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

Bryan came in followed by Tala that looked happier. They sat down and all started to chat about weather, work, money, vacations, and their boyfriends or girlfriends. Soon it was time for Queen and King to go. They bid their far well and started out the door when Tala called wait. He walked up to King and said three words in Russian and smiled.

"Umm...what does that mean?" he asked very confused.

Tala just smiled and placed his lips on King's in a short but sweet kiss with King responding. When the kiss was over King gave Tala one last hug and followed his sister home not before Tala slipped something into his pocket.

Back at Queen's and King's house

"Sooo, what did the note say hmmm?" asked Queen abit too hyperly.

King laughed and says "The three words Tala said mean I love you, his phone number, and..." he paused leaving his sister in suspense.

"What? What?" she asked bouncing up and down like a child.

"When he'll pick me up for our date." Said King casually before heading off to bed.

Wow that was long...I hated it sorta. Anyway review if you want I don't really care. My second favorite couple! Don't mind if you flame this fic cause I won't reply back to your response then. You reply that was good I'll reply back….This was the first fic I made.


End file.
